


Remember

by Staleina



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fade Dream(s), Fluff and Angst, Memories, One Shot, Regret, The Author Regrets Nothing, lost opportunities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staleina/pseuds/Staleina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is to fulfill Karinis prompt:</p><p>"Lets assume they had a happy ending. ☺</p><p>Their love was unparalleled in all of Thedas. She was his greatest love. Solas travels through Thedas revisiting sentimental places that he and Lavellan shared and relives them through his memories/the Fade.</p><p>Have him visit at least three places.</p><p>Is she dead or not? You decide... though if people know me, they know what I'd prefer. Hahahahahahaha... :("</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karini/gifts).



Remember

He found her where he always did at the waterfall just past Glen Morgan mine. The place he'd once intended to tell her the truth. He had meant to lay his life down before her then, and hope she would still love him despite all of his mistakes. Despite all that she'd been brought up to believe about Fen'Harel. It was here at the waterfall where he had fumbled, stumbled and crumbled, allowing his cowardice to overwhelm him as he backed away from her. His chest had tightened and tears had had threatened to blind his vision while his hands went up, gesturing for her to keep her distance. If she had had closed the gap, he would have lost all resolve. He had to leave before she did. It had already been almost too much seeing in her eyes how much he'd hurt her.

How much of a fool he was, to have thought she wouldn't have understood his plight, that she would not have accepted him. He should have fought harder then, instead of allowing so much time to lapse before returning to her. How naive he was to have thought he could have kept himself away from her, that just the thought of her would not have drawn him back to her with a force strong enough to move mountains. If he had known then what he knew now, he would have never had made the same mistake. But such was his life, an endless cycle of mistakes and regrets.

He placed every step carefully as he approached her, not wanting to disturb her as he let his eyes linger over her form, taking advantage of her being distracted with watching the waters crashing down from above while he closed the space between them. It was a moment he wanted to remember. She was so beautiful dressed in simple clothing instead of fully clad in armour. How could he have ever let her go before?

“Ma vhenan” he whispered in her pointed ear as he stepped up behind her, a hand slipping to her waist and resting gently in the curve above her hip. His free hand brushed her soft hair away from her shoulder and neck so he could rest his chin in its place, taking in her scent with one long drawn inhale, letting its familiarity spark a chain of memories in his mind.

She smiled softly, leaning back, pressing into his body and tilting her head slowly to the side to touch his. “Emma lath...I have missed you.” It was the same thing she said every time they met at the waterfall when the moon was at its fullest. As if she counted the days until she could see him again, much like he often did.

“Ma da'vhenan, I can never leave you for long. My heart yearns for you each moment that I am away from your side.”

  
She turned to him then, her eyes looking lovingly into his own and he felt his heart swell at the sight of her face. He lifted his hand to push loose strands of hair away before dipping down to kiss her on the lips tentatively, almost afraid she would step away from him. Instead, she returned his kiss more deeply, filling him with warmth and reassurance that she was there for him, as she always was. His hands trailed down her body, feeling her every curve before settling in their favourite place along the blissful curvature of her bottom.

After a long moment lost in the kiss, she pulled away from the embrace, taking his hands in hers. “What would you like us to do today? Have you any more stories for me to hear? Or if we stay here, I have a few ideas of my own.” At her last words her smile turned wicked.

He knew what she implied and he couldn't help but laugh lightly to himself, a glimmer sparking in his eye as he replied, “I shall bear that in mind, but do you remember what day it is vhenan?”

She paused a moment to think, tilting her head as she always did, a hand lifting to touch her chin as she thought to herself. She couldn't grasp the date, time went by too quickly, but she could tell by his anticipating expression that the day meant something to him. It was a gambit, but she offered a guess.

“An anniversary...” She saw a hint of a smile letting her know she was on the right trail. “Of when we first kissed?” She knew she was right the moment he pulled her back towards him and enveloped her in his arms, holding her tightly to his chest.

“Yes, we first kissed in the dreaming and it is only right that that is where we spend our time... remembering.”

She caught a hint of sadness in his voice, but kept her head tucked against his chest. He had never quite forgiven himself for leaving her so long ago, even though she had had promised him she understood why after he'd told her the full truth that had truly guided his actions. Would she have been so understanding if he had told her sooner? Could his cowardice have caused him to sever ties with her when he had not needed to at all?

“Na nuvenin vhenan, we will wander the past, but after that, it is my turn to choose our...activities.” She nipped at his chin, offering him a devilish grin, and he laughed, shaking his head at her as always. She knew he found her incorrigible, but she didn't care, she knew he secretly adored her for it and always looked forward to her suggestions.

He led her to a softer patch of grass and took off his pack, pulling out a blanket and spreading it on the ground for them to lie down on. She knew this ritual well; they had done it so many times before. She settled herself on the blanket as he set wards to guard them while they dreamt; only laying down beside her once he was fully satisfied with where he had placed them.

He reached over to her and cupped her cheek, smiling as she slipped herself under his arm and rested her head on his shoulder, laying on her side so she could wrap one leg over him and one arm across his chest. It was how they always laid together; laying so close to each other they could almost be considered one being. She claimed she slept better hearing the rhythm of his heart beat and he enjoyed feeling the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed

It wasn't long until the world faded away and they appeared in the woods of the Storm Coast. He reached over to take her hand and led her through the trees, following tightly beside him, her spare hand resting over their entwined fingers.

“Do you remember this place vhenan?”

Her eyes narrowed slightly as she surveyed the scene, tasting the salt air on her lips while noting the large rock in front of her towering above them, making her feel dwarfed by its size.

“The Stone Tree?” She asked curiously, it had been so long since they'd been there with Blackwall and Iron Bull in tow. They had gone there shortly after recruiting the Qunari and stumbled upon it by accident while searching for clues to where the Grey Wardens had gone.

“That is correct. Do you remember what I told you of it?” He turned his eyes down to her, he loved watching how the space between her brows wrinkled when she struggled to recall a memory, how she tilted her head slightly in thought and how her eyes would light when she would remember the answer.

“You said that lovers that kiss by the Stone Tree are blessed with long and happy marriages. Then you kissed me so sweetly. If only Iron Bull hadn't interrupted us, we could have done more.” She sighed, remembering how Iron Bull had stumbled in on them, then laughed loudly to himself knowing full well what he’d done. She turned to look at Solas, letting a smirk curl one side of her delicate mouth. “Yet we've never married. Is this a proposal, Fen'Harel? Does the Dread Wolf wish to take me as his wife?”

He laughed lightly at her. “We are eternal bond mates in our hearts, ma vhenan. We do not need a shem’s tradition to tell us that.” He squeezed her hand and pulled it up to his mouth, his eyes closing tightly as he gently kissed each of her knuckles, paying particular attention to her ring finger before letting their hands drop down again. He was glad he did not ruin the memory of the place by telling her what had happened to the lovers that had sparked the legend of the Stone Tree, how they had drowned at sea instead of living the rest of their lives together.

The scene faded away to one of a dark and dreary jail cell.

“This is hardly what I would call romantic. If anything, it seems a bit dreadful” she chuckled to herself at her feeble attempt to joke at the Dread Wolfs expense. She had terrible taste when it came to puns.  
“It is fortunate that the Inquisition never had to rely on your wit, vhenan.” he chided. He gave her a moment to realize where he had taken her.

Her eyes trailed the ground until she spotted a worn and torn bedroll atop of some old straw. The smell of the cell was of mildew and dirt, causing her nose to crinkle. She looked over to see the metal bars of the cell, then back to shackles on the floor. Only then did it dawn on them where they were.

“We're in Haven, where they had me locked up. Why would you take me here?” These were not good memories for her. It was not pleasant being questioned by the Seeker, or being the target of her wrath. She was fortunate Leliana was there to rein her in.

“This is the place where I first saw you. You would not remember me there. You were unconscious while I tended to you, but I remember it. I spent many hours kneeled down at your side.”

His eyes drifted to the bedroll, where a faded image of the both of them appeared. She, a bruised and injured prisoner lying there, while he, the apostate, held her hand, analyzing the mark with an intense curiosity. Her face was turned away until he looked to her head and reached over, turning it towards him. The faded Solas seemed to still for a moment before reaching to move the matted strands of hair out of the way so he could see her face properly. The moment he did, he froze, his fingers still touching the skin right behind her ear....the image of them faded away.

“They kept you shackled even though you were too weak to move and not even conscious. You were covered in soot and dirt from head to toe and your hair was a matted mess. Yet I could barely breathe the moment I saw your face.”

“You knew? Even then?” she asked, having always wondered when he had first started to feel for her, even though he had tried to deny them for so long.

“I only knew that you were more beautiful than any elf I had ever seen. That you had the anchor in your hand. I could have tried to remove it and claim I was trying to save you, but failed. If you had died, none would have questioned it, nor would they have cared about the death of a prisoner.” His face hardened at the thought of how they had treated her before she had shown them she was worthy of trust. It was his fault that she had ended up with such a burden in the palm of her hand. If he had been more patient, if he had waited until he was stronger rather than trying to find a shortcut while he was weak, much could have been avoided. But then, he would never have met her, he would still be alone.

“As I knelt down beside you and brushed the hair from your face, I knew I could not do that to you. I did all I could to save you. It made things more...complicated, but I was drawn to you. It wasn't until we spoke and you showed your inquisitive nature that I knew you were unique. That I needed you, even if I tried to deny it.”

“Then I am glad that you couldn't resist me.” She winked and bumped his hip with the side of her own, trying to break him of his suddenly sullen mood. She was rewarded with another smile and a kiss on the top of her head.

“As am I.”

Again, the scene faded from view and a new one took its place. They were at Halamshiral, surrounded by nobles dressed in fancy clothes with masks adorning their faces. Though this time things looked different, it was more crowded, chaotic, and much louder than she remembered.

Solas was laughing as he watched a large bubble float in front of their faces.

“What is it?” Her brows furrowed in confusion. This did not match her memory of what took place much at all.

“My memory of the events, it is, affected. I had drunk more than my fill; the elven servers were too curious of me and could not keep away. So the moment my glass was near empty, they would be at my side again.”

“I don't remember you being such a lush.”

“If you think a god cannot handle his drink da'len, you would be mistaken. Besides, you were… pre-occupied that night. I drank to ignore those that spoke ill or in lecherous praise of you.”

She squinted her eyes at him, mocking annoyance at his referring to her as da’len, as well as to display her doubts in regards to his excuse for drinking so heavily. Which only made him chuckle more to himself, almost as if he'd been intoxicated again just by the memory.

She glanced down to herself, noticing that she was wearing a beautiful gown instead of the military attire she'd actually been wearing. “And this? It seems hardly proper for a hahren’s imagination.”

He brushed off her use of hahren, not giving her the reaction she was aiming for while secretly smiling at her inside.

“It is how I prefer to remember it. The uniform was not...suitable.”

She noted the low cut, sheer fabric, open back and the high slit of the red and nearly scandalous dress. Yes, she could see why he would rather remember her in that than a stuffy coat and stiff pants. For a man that seemed so quiet and calm, he definitely had his passionate side. One which liked to indulge in all of life’s pleasures and he always enjoyed seeing her in nearly nothing at all. She couldn’t help but wonder how he dressed her in the rest of his memories.

The music was all around them and he took her other hand, placing it on his waist, enticing her to dance in the memory along with the others on the dance floor. They hadn't danced together openly at the ball, it wasn't until the end when he joined her on the balcony and out of sight, that they could dance together. The Orlesians would have disapproved of her dancing with her 'man servant' otherwise.

They danced around the room, with one of his hands lightly resting at her back, fingers trailing gently along her spine while the other held her hand delicately. She turned her attention to a bubble that was trailing past them slowly. Inside it were images of another place in Halamshiral. The outer garden. It must have been the view he could see from the window he was beside for much of the night in the real Halamshiral. She could see a miniaturized version of herself clearly, climbing up a trellis next to the fountain. The image seemed to focus on her, ignoring the people on the ground below, mostly focusing on her...behind.

“Solas!!!”

He glanced to see what she was looking at and offered her an innocent expression in return. “It was worthy of appreciation.”Then, he sent her into a spin, making it clear that he was looking her over as he did. She flushed, feeling a rush of warmth in her chest before he took her back into his arms again to continue their dance.

Another bubble passed them by, this one larger than the first. It was her confronting Florianne de Chalons and orchestrating placing Celene in charge with Briala at her side. The focus turned to one of the servants, accepting another drink, before focusing back on her standing next to Celene. This time they were making an announcement to those gathered about how things were to be now that Gaspard and Florianne were out of the way. There was little else to be seen and the image seemed to start again at the beginning. She let it drift by without another thought. Instead, she pulled Solas closer and kissed his chest over his clothes, feeling his fingers tighten against the skin of her back as she did.

“I wish we could have danced like this then, instead of having to hide. I hated having to call you my man servant, but Josephine and Leliana insisted it would be the only way to bring you without incident.”

“I did not mind. It made things interesting. People drop their guard around servants, you would be surprised. I learned many things that night. It gained information I could trade with Leliana for access to some of the research items I needed.”

“You...bartered....with Leliana?” her voice hinted her disbelief.

“I did, indeed. It was how I was allowed to keep one of the stone keys for so long. She wanted to leave them all with Dagna. Some of those secrets also helped me acquire permission to paint the atrium from Josephine.”

She often wondered how he got away with that without Josephine or Vivienne putting a stop to it. She had always thought they allowed it because he actually painted quite well, and anything was an improvement to the worn down look of Skyhold when they'd first arrived.

He knew she loved his paintings. She would often go to see its progress whenever she returned from a lone trip without him and returned at night while he slept, slipping in with a solitary candle to light her way. He would pretend he was still asleep, letting her admire his work uninterrupted while he let himself feel comfort just knowing that she was near. He had meant to paint her a mural of them together in her room once, but he had run out of time. Another thing he added to his list of regrets.

Another bubble approached, this one larger than the others. It was the balcony where they had danced.  
She could see herself leaning against the railing, but this time in his tantalizing dress, the back of it dipping so low it showed the base of her back. She saw the image focus on her, or...what he had seen when he had approached her. How tired she looked, and yet he still reached for her, resting his hand on the base of her back just like he had then. She remembered it well, the sound of his footsteps approaching, the look on his face as he smiled at her. He had tried to lift her spirits up after a long night, and he did just that by being beside her.

She couldn't help but smile warmly seeing him grab her hand in the memory ball, as she'd decided to call them, and pull her into a dance. That night was one of the most memorable nights of her life, for so many reasons. If she could have lived forever in that moment, she would have.

She watched the image of them dancing as she danced with him; he mimicked each step that they made until the ball drifted away. A piece of her was sad to see it drift away, but her attention was brought back to Solas when he squeezed her hand.

“What is on your mind vhenan?”

“I was just wishing that we could have lived in that moment forever.”

“I wish you could have lived forever.”

She smiled to him; it was a welcoming thought, living forever with him. Then she saw that look in his eye, the one when he was holding something back that he did not want her to know.

He saw her pause, her smile fading slowly, head tilting to the side as she looked into his eyes. She took a half step away from him, though still remained within their dance position.

It took him a moment to realize he had slipped.

“Solas....?”

He did not answer.

“You said I could have lived...not live.”

“A slip of the tongue....” He didn't look at her face, instead he lifted his hand to move a loose strand of hair and tuck it behind her ear, letting his eyes follow the movement and stay there. It was a habitual action of his when he was losing himself in thought.

“You guard your tongue too closely for that to happen, Fen'Harel.”

The sound of the music had started increasing, the sound of laughter from those inside had become contorted, and the memory was twisting much as his expression. His emotions started to tear at him like a rabid beast ripping into the flesh of its prey, and he was losing control of the dream.

The world around them started to spin, her eyes darting, trying to follow any of the images and prevent herself from losing her equilibrium.

Then it all shattered like glass

They were back at the waterfall, his expression pained beyond reason. She stood up quickly, staring at him as he got up slowly, reaching for her.

His voice broke. “Please, vhenan...”

“Tell me!” She demanded, her mind racing in its confusion. She tore away from him, but regretted her rashness the moment she saw his shoulders slump, his head drop while shaking slowly and his hands just...limp at his sides.

He didn't know how long it took him to regain control of himself, but he had to. For her. He drew on all his strength to be able to lift his head to look her in the eye. He could see the fear and confusion there, much like a spooked halla when frightened, her body tensed, ready to leap at a moment’s notice.

“Hush...I need you to calm and think back, to before the time I came for you here to tell you the truth about who I am. A time after I left you, like a fool. Did you see me between those times?”

She stepped back, almost stumbling on a rock behind her. She wondered why he'd want her to remember such a specific time, there were so many years between then and now. They had so many other memories they had shared, kinder memories.

“Of course I remember. You know you came to me! I was waiting for you, like I always had. Each month during the days of the full moon. I was still hurt, still angry, but I desired so much to see you.”

“Tell me, vhenan. Tell me your memory.”

She wrapped her arms around herself, feeling cold without his touch, as if prickles of ice were needling into her flesh.

“Cassandra, Varric and Dorian had asked me to stop waiting for you. But I told them you would come. That you loved me, and one day you would come to me. I needed to be here, ready to take you back. I just knew I had to wait until you were done with what you had gone to do so you could be free to return to my arms.”

He hated himself when he heard those words. He should have come back sooner. If only he hadn't been so weak, if only he'd been brave enough to face her before it was too late. He’d questioned himself so many times before--would it have been kinder to have lied to her and said that she was merely a dalliance so she could have moved on, instead? He had been unable to bring himself to lie then, so he had tucked his tail and ran.

He had stood at the mouth of the cave so many times before, knowing she was there, waiting. Only to pull himself away before she could sense him. He was a mouse when it came to the possibility of facing the full-front of her wrath, instead of being the fearless wolf he should have been.

“I was standing just here....” She walked over to a place right near the waterfalls and let her bare toes touch the water. “I didn't hear you approach. I was lost in my thoughts, my dreams, my desires...”

He watched her trail a hand along her arm as she said desires, her eyes downcast. He knew what she was thinking of, but he took no pleasure in it. Instead, he felt as if his guts were being torn from his centre. Because he was not there to fulfill her needs, he had made her a beacon of want for something else in a place where the veil was easily traversed.

“Then, I felt hands along my waist, much as you'd done so many times before. And you pulled me against your body. You were kissing my neck and telling me how you'd missed me, how you would never leave me again, for me to give myself to you so we could be together forever....I just had to let go.” Her voice trailed as she got lost in the memory. Her eyes looked back up to his again. “I wanted to confront you. Have you answer all the questioned you’d left unanswered before, but I didn't want you to stop touching me....I missed you so much.” Her hands went up and pushed through her hair. “I turned around to embrace you and...” she paused, her voice dropping slightly. “Your eyes were different. They were...purple. It...it wasn't you.”

He let her stare into his eyes, ensuring they were still the greyish blue they'd always been, that he was indeed her Solas. He wanted to look away. He didn't deserve to look her in the eyes, but she needed the reassurance, so he gave her what she needed, holding her gaze. He nodded slowly, encouraging her to continue. He already knew what had happened; she just needed to remember it. He took a few slow steps towards her, waiting.

A tormented realization suddenly spread across her face. “A desire demon.” She whispered the words so quietly, he almost did not hear them.

“I gave myself to the desire demon, believing that it was a sign that everyone was right. You were never coming back to me. I decided then that I'd rather live the rest of my life in a loving lie than in misery with the truth.” Tears started to stream down her face, her knees buckling beneath her. He reached to grasp her arms before she fell, catching her and helping lower her back down to the ground slowly. He followed suit, resting on his knees in front of her.

“Am I dead, Solas?” Her eyes pleading him for an answer.

He was acutely aware of of the look in her eyes, and the emotions that would be rushing through her, but there was nothing he could do to stop them now.

“Ir abelas, vhenan...”

“But I...I'm speaking to you, I feel you! How can I be dead? Why am I here?” Her eyes turned to her hand, trying to find the anchor in her palm, willing it to glow on command like she could before. But nothing happened. There was no glow, no thrum of power. All she could see was smooth skin and fingers no longer calloused from use when they should have been worn and battle scarred.

“We are in the Fade, ma vhenan.” He swallowed hard, tears rimming his eyes. Dark clouds had started to form above them and rain began to fall, the Fade mirroring their emotions. “The veil is thin here and you were emotionally bound to this place, your soul remained and you became a part of it.” It was because of him that she was bound here. It was because of him she had not moved on.

“Are you really here?” Her hand reached out to touch his face.

“Yes, I am.” His heart sank. Did she truly doubt that he would have rushed to find her spirit? Of course she did. He had not rushed to her when she was alive. He should have...it should have been him that went to her first, not the desire demon. She would still be alive then. He killed her with his cowardice.

“When did you find me?” She pulled her legs under herself, sitting back on her calves. She was beginning to accept the reality of her situation, turning her attention from herself to him. Her ability to quickly adjust to whatever happened to her was a trait he’d always admired, if only she hadn’t have had to do it so often in life.

“I came here at the next moon cycle, after you’d been taken from me. The Inquisition had already found your......” He dropped his head down again. He left out the details of how they had found her body laying next to the waters, a drained husk of what it once was. It was an image he did not want to remember and she knew well enough what happened to those who succumbed to demons.

The funeral was something of legend from what he had heard, but he had not gone. He could not bear to see her memory marred by their Andrastean traditions while the shems mourned her as their “Herald of Andraste.” He mourned her in his own way, in the way of the elvhen.

Then, he had hunted the demon down that had taken away his love. He had tortured it for as long as he could keep it alive, making it suffer for every moment until it breathed its last breath and finally released her spirit. He let it feel the full fury of the the Dread Wolf.

She looked around the area with new eyes, seeing the changes, changes that would have happened over many, many years. Trees that were young when she'd first been there were much taller, wider, and older than before. The shape of the small lake had changed. The rocks where the waterfall dropped from were more worn from the constant rushing of water. How long had he been coming to see her here? How long had he been clinging to her memory?

He was kneeling down in front of her, his eyes downcast. He couldn't bear looking at her, not now that she knew how terribly he had failed her.

She lifted her hand to touch his dimpled chin, tilting his head up to make him look at her. “Ma'Arlath, but you must move on, ma vhenan. You must let me go. The People need all of you. Your thoughts cannot remain here.”

He shook his head slowly, tears falling down his face freely as much as they were hers, taking her hand in his and pressing it against his cheek, nuzzling into it, not wanting to let it go.

“Ma ghilana mir din'an....” She needed him to guide her through her death and Falon'Din was not there to do it for him.

He choked back more tears, pulling his head out of her hand. “You cannot ask me this!”

“Please, give me the chance to return to you in another life.” Her eyes and voice were pleading.

He let out a muffled laugh at the thought while wiping away tears. If she could have been reborn, he was sure fate would be cruel and make her a wolf just to mock him.

He took a long stuttered breath, grasping both of her hands in his before he sullenly started to recite an old elven eulogy. If this was what she wanted, he would give it to her. He owed her that much.

“Hahren na melana sahlin, emma ir abelas. Souver'inan isala hamin, vhenan him do'felas. In uthenera na revas...” He stopped for a moment, finding it hard to breathe. She moved closer to him and pressed him on, her knees touching his..

She felt herself fading with each of his words, her hands becoming lighter in his hands, but that only made him grip them harder.

“Vir sulahn'nehn, vir dirthera, vir samahl la numin....vir lath....vir lath...” he couldn't...he couldn't continue.

He could not say the last line. Vir lath su'vunin - we'd love one more day. It wasn't true. If she was gone, he would never be able to love again. She was his heart, and without her,he was merely a mindless beast, a hopeless drifter.

“Solas....you have to let me go.”

He pulled her to him then, his hands pulling hers around his body before he enveloped her in his arms. He let his tears fall onto her shoulders, feeling her become more solid again as he clung to her.

Her hands rubbed along his back steadily and soothingly, whispering in his ear how it will be alright, that he needs to move on, he just needs to let her go.

His voice pained with sorrow, his throat clenching so tightly that he had to force out the words that threatened to choke him.

“I can't'.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it Karini. Everything I've done I've done for you. ;)  
> Also a shout out to Kaybeegtg (/u/girltriesgames) for proof reading this for me and encouraging me through the process.
> 
>  
> 
> All elven references are from: http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Elven_language


End file.
